<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❉ 139 Dreams (Ten/Chittaphon) Slower by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395395">❉ 139 Dreams (Ten/Chittaphon) Slower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>139 Dreams [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah~ Not so hard, Ten!”</p><p>“Sorry, Y/N.”</p><p>“You have to be gentle, ahhh that’s perfect~”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>139 Dreams [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets, Kpop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❉ 139 Dreams (Ten/Chittaphon) Slower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 432 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Ten ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Kpop, NCT ☁</li>
</ul><p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁</p><p>“Ah~ Not so hard, Ten!”</p><p>“Sorry, Y/N.”</p><p>“You have to be gentle, ahhh that’s perfect~”</p><p>“Should I go faster?”</p><p>“No, I like it when you go slower.”</p><p>Doyoung’s hand twitched as it hovered over the doorknob to the practice room. He had left his phone on the floor and wanted to retrieve it, but the groans and moans you were making made him feel very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Right there! Ahh, that feels amazing,”</p><p>Nope, Doyoung was not okay with this. He quickly whirled around, getting as far away from the door as possible. Those noises would haunt him that night.</p><p>“How did you get so tense?” Ten mused as he straddled your body, hands slowly working up and down your back.</p><p>Your head was resting on your folded arms, feeling relaxed as his expert fingers kneaded at your flesh. “I slipped and fell yesterday. My back and wrist are killing me.”</p><p>Ten frowned at the news, knowing how clumsy you were. “You should try to be careful, baby.”</p><p>“It wasn’t entirely my fault,” you pouted as you recalled the memory. “It had been raining for a while, so the ground was muddy. I just… lost my footing.”</p><p>“You should have called me,” he mused, pushing your shirt up so he could massage the skin directly. His warm hands working in such a skillful way made the tension melt away.</p><p>“You were working, I didn’t want to bother you,”</p><p>As gentle as possible, he leaned down so that his chest was hovering over your back, his fingers gently grasping your wrist. It was a bit swollen and you winced when he touched it. “We should get you to the doctor,”</p><p>You shifted under him, rolling onto your back. “It’s not my first time being hurt, I promise it isn’t serious. If it gets worse, I’ll go!”</p><p>Above all, Ten trusted your judgment so he nodded, sending you a soft smile. He stood up, carefully pulling you off the couch. “Let’s rent a movie,”</p><p>“What about your practice?”</p><p>“Everyone else has left already,” he stated softly, resting his forehead against yours. “I chose to stay late, and now I’m choosing to leave early to be with my beautiful Y/N.”</p><p>Your cheeks dusted at the pure love in his eyes, raw and powerful like everything he did. It wasn’t long before your lips found each other, moving slow and passionate like they were dancing. You rarely had to speak the words between each other, the actions of you both serving their purpose of letting each other know the amount of love and passion you both shared.</p><p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>